In general, when a tire is rotated under a slip angle of 0 degree, a cornering force is more or less produced. If this residual cornering force is large, a vehicle provided with such a tire is liable to become unstable during running, especially high speed straight running. It is therefore desirable to minimize a residual cornering force in view of prevention of unstable running.
Such a residual cornering force is caused by both external structure and internal structure of a tire, which are mainly the tread pattern and tread reinforcing belt, respectively.